Posibilidades infinitas
by Chio-san
Summary: La vida estaba llena de posibilidades. Que llueva, o que no llueva. Que llegue tarde, o no. Que viva, o muera.


_**Posibilidades infinitas**_

**Fandom: **Avatar

**Paring: **Sokka/Toph

**Sumary: **la vida estaba llena de posibilidades. Que llueva o que no llueva. Que llegue tarde, o no. Que viva, o muera.

**Disclaimer: **ni la serie, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, tan solo hago esta historia con el fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

_**Posibilidades infinitas**_

_La vida está llena de posibilidades infinitas_, le había dicho su padre cuando los ojos de este aún brillaban de felicidad, cuando Katara y él aún tenían a su madre entre ellos.

_La vida está llena de posibilidades infinitas, Sokka. Nunca sabes lo que puede ocurrir. _

Y era cierto. Sokka nunca podría llegar a descifrar lo que el futuro le tendría esperado, ni siquiera que ocurriría segundos más tarde o al día siguiente. Por eso Sokka no creía en adivinas, ni en profecías, ni en nada. Sokka solo creía en si mismo. En él y en su familia.

El caso es que _familia_ era una palabra un tanto curiosa para él últimamente. El guerrero de la tribu del agua siempre había considerado que su familia era, y siempre serían, aquellos con quien compartía sangre. Katara. Su padre. Su madre. Gran-gran.

Pero no.

Eso cambió.

Con el paso de los años, y tras la guerra sobretodo, Sokka comprendió que la _familia _era mucho más que eso. Los miembros de su familia eran cada una de las consecuencias que aquellas posibilidades de la vida le había brindado. Katara era su familia sí, pero también Aang, y Toph, y Zuko, y Suki. Aunque no compartiera ningún tipo de vínculo sanguíneo con ellos. Ellos eran su familia, y eso no podría cambiarlo nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera una guerra. Su familia eran aquellas personas con las que había pasado todo tipo de momentos duros, alegres o simplemente momentos de _paz. _

Curiosamente, y aunque Sokka creyera en aquello que le había dicho su padre muchos años atrás, él nunca pensó que la posibilidades de la vida fueran _tan _infinitas. Quiero decir, nadie espera encontrarse de un día para otro al mismísimo Avatar en un bloque de hielo. Ni a él ni a su bisonte volador.

Fui ahí cuando Sokka entendió por primera vez aquella frase, las posibilidades de la vida eran infinitas. Infinitas e inesperadas. ¿Quién iba a decirle a él que formarían parte de una alocada (y peligrosa) persecución con Zuko antes de convertirse en mejores amigos? ¿Quién iba a decirle que el todopoderoso maestro que le enseñaría a Aang el poder de la tierra sería una niña ciega de doce años? ¿Quién iba a decirle que formaría parte de una guerra que quedaría recordada en los anales de la historia? ¿Quién iba a decirle que se convertiría en un héroe de guerra?

Si le hubieran predicho el futuro de forma correcta, Sokka le habría gritado a la adivina en cuestión que estaba loca. Nadie espera que su vida sea nada fuera de lo común, y mucho menos _tan _fuera de lo común.

Pero debía enfrentarlo, debía enfrentar a ese presente que le había tocado vivir.

Y es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia, dos años después de la guerra, cuando Sokka disfrutaba de su merecida tranquilidad en compañía de Suki, siendo interrumpida por la llegada de una carta con el emblema de la nación del fuego.

— _¿Qué pone?_ —preguntaría Suki al ver la carta en las manos de su pareja y como esté sonreía bobaliconamente.

—_Es una invitación de boda. De Zuko y Mai _—diría él.

Todos esperaban aquella noticia, unos antes que otros, pero cuando aquella carta llegó, nadie resultó extrañado en absoluto. Miles de invitaciones fueron enviadas aquel día desde la nación del fuego, pero tres de ellas fueron más especiales que las demás.

La primera llegó, tal y como se ha visto, a la isla Kyoshi, donde un sonriente Sokka la leería en voz alta mientras que su novia hacía a toda prisa las maletas, dispuesta a viajar una vez más a aquel reino que había sido tan odiado años anteriores, pero que ahora era recordatorio de un sinfín de momentos felices.

La segunda carta llegaría horas más tarde a un pequeño rinconcito del planeta, donde habitaban, por fin en paz, aquellas personas que pertenecían a la tribu del agua. Katara observaría los ojos de Aang con cariño y ambos pensarían lo mismo: _una boda simbolizaba la unión y la venida de tiempos felices, justo lo que necesitaba aquella nación. _

Por último, la tercera carta, y no por ello menos importante, fue la primera en llegar. Iroh suspiró de felicidad al tener el pergamino entre sus manos y procedió a leérsela a la niña que últimamente lo acompañaba todos los días en su humilde salón de té.

Fue así como el _Equipo Avatar_ se reunió de nuevo, dos años más tarde de aquella horrible guerra que había dejado tantas marcas en sus corazones, y entre abrazos y sonrisas pareció que los años no habían pasado para ninguno de ellos. Katara fue la primera en echar a correr hacia su hermano, a quien no veía desde hacía meses, reprochándolo por no ponerse en contacto con ella. Aang abrazó de forma cariñosa a Toph, quien notó como sus pies abandonaban el suelo debido a la fuerza utilizada por el chico.

—_Cuanto has crecido _—le había dicho Sokka, con una gigantesca sonrisa, a Toph.

Finalmente, y tras un tiempo de espera, Zuko y Suki se unieron a los abrazos. Ambos sabían que aunque fueran una parte importante del grupo, ellos cuatro habían pasado mucho más juntos de lo que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba. Sabían que, simplemente, debían dejarles unos minutos.

La boda de Zuko y Mai sería recordada a lo largo de los años por todos los habitantes de la ciudad, puesto que no habría jamás boda alguna que la superara en lujo, belleza y armonía. Aun así, para Aang, Katara, Sokka y Toph, y aunque el lujo los había dejado boquiabiertos (menos a Toph, como era de esperarse), aquella boda significaba mucho más. Aquella boda era un punto de encuentro entre todos.

— _¿No sientes a veces que sobramos?_ —le había dicho Suki al señor del fuego mientras bebía de su copa de _Jugo de Cactus._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_ —dijo él.

Suki había sentido la necesidad de hacerle esa pregunta desde que habían llegado al palacio, y cuando Katara acompañó al baño a Mai, Aang se ausentó por _razones políticas_ y Sokka sacó a Toph a bailar (tras muchos reproches de la niña, y muchas copas de _Jugo de Cactus_ por parte de Sokka), vio la oportunidad perfecta para formularla.

—_Sabes lo que quiero decir. Ellos siempre fueron cuatro_— dijo— _Katara tiene a Aang, tú tienes a Mai…_

—_Y tú tienes a Sokka _—le dijo, como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo.

—_Por ahora… _—respondió, fijando su mirada en los dos amigos que daban vueltas y más vueltas en la pista de baile mientras reían de una forma poco educada—_No sabes la de veces que me ha hablado maravillas de su control de la tierra, o de todo lo que puede hacer pese a ser ciega._

—_Han pasado por mucho juntos, debes comprenderlo _—le dijo—. _Es su mejor amiga. Además, solo es una niña._

—_Precisamente por eso, nada me garantiza que él seguirá conmigo cuando ella crezca _—dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras daba otro pequeño sorbo a su copa.

Zuko suspiro resignado, sabiendo que tenía razón. Una vez que Zuko pasó a formar parte del equipo se dio cuenta de cada uno de los lazos que unían a los cuatro amigos.

Vio la mirada que Katara le dirigía a Aang, y como este se la devolvía. Y aunque Zuko en un principio había estado interesado un poco (solo un poco) en la chica de la tribu del agua, solo con observar esa mirada desechó cualquier esperanza que hubiera tenido.

Pronto descubrió que aquella mirada existía también en Toph, siendo aún más curioso que en el caso anterior, ya que la chica _técnicamente _no podía ver a Sokka. En realidad, no era una mirada. Era más una expresión. Cuando Toph escuchaba la voz de Sokka su rostro se iluminaba, de forma imperceptible para la mayoría (sobretodo para Sokka), pero perfectamente visible para Zuko. Aun así, Zuko nunca había encontrado motivos para pensar que ella era correspondida, y cuando conoció a Suki, finalmente aquella idea fue descartada completamente de su cabeza.

Meses más tarde, tras aquella conversación, Suki abandonó la casa que compartía con Sokka en la isla Kyoshi tras una discusión. Sokka ni siquiera tenía idea alguna de como esa conversación había comenzado, lo único que sabía es que desde la boda celebrada meses atrás, Suki había cambiado. Ya no reía con él, ni le respondía a sus bromas absurdas, ni lo esperaba para comer juntos.

De esta forma, Suki se fue tal y como había llegado, de forma repentina y sin mirar atrás.

Años más tarde, cuando Sokka la volviera a ver, tendría el suficiente valor como para preguntarle _por qué_. _Porque fui capaz de vislumbrar tu futuro, y el de ella. Y no me hizo falta ser adivina, _diría.

Sokka aguardó tres años más en volver a pisar los jardines del palacio de la Nación del Fuego, esta vez por el nacimiento del pequeño príncipe de la nación.

— _¡Sokka! —_le saludaría Toph bajando las escaleras a toda prisa y lanzándose a sus brazos tal y como había hecho cuando era pequeña.

_Pequeña_, pensaría Sokka. La chica que estrechaba entre sus brazos era de todo menos pequeña. Se sorprendió al notar como al principio casi ni la había reconocido de lo cambiada que estaba. Seguía siendo Toph, en sus ojos y en la forma de su nariz, sobretodo, pero sus facciones habían embellecido, su altura había aumentado y su cuerpo se había llenado de curvas antes inexistentes.

— _¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso? _—rió ella al notar el repiqueteo del corazón de su amigo.

— _¡No estoy nervioso! Es solo que… estás muy cambiada. _

Así comenzaría todo.

Pronto, Sokka, gracias al cruel destino (pensaría años más tarde), coincidiría en multitud de lugares con la maestra tierra, sin poder evitar apartar su mirada de ella. Reuniones políticas, eventos, fiestas…

_Es Toph. Solo es Toph_, se diría a si mismo una y otra vez, auto convenciéndose, mientras veía los meses pasar en su compañía. Y en realidad seguía siendo Toph, seguía siendo la misma niña que hacía seis años, con su fuerte personalidad, sus juegos violentos, y su tierra control, solo que más crecida. Y más guapa, para que negarlo.

Fue en esta etapa de la vida de Sokka que Katara decidió comunicarle la noticia, su futura boda con el Avatar.

Cuando Aang le propuso matrimonio a Katara, entregándole uno de los colgantes que los nómadas del aire utilizaban para la ocasión, la chica no tardo más de dos segundos en decir un fuerte _sí_, gritándolo tan alto que todos los habitantes de la ciudad se dieron por enterados de la situación sin necesidad de preguntar.

Como era de esperar, Sokka volvió a ver a Toph en aquella boda. _Por todos los santos espíritus, ¡solo es Toph!_, se repitió por centésima vez aquel día, aunque nunca apartara la mirada ni de ella, ni de su vestido verde.

— _¿Podrías dejar de mirarla durante solo un segundo? _—le dijo Zuko de forma socarrona mientras cargaba al pequeño príncipe heredero.

—_No la estoy mirando_ —respondió ofendido.

—_Claro que no _—ironizó—. _Te aconsejo que, cuando dejes de pelearte contigo mismo o auto convencerte de que sigue siendo una niña y que sería inmoral, te des prisa. He escuchado de mi tío Iroh que tiene bastantes pretendientes. _

—_Dudo mucho que Toph sea de las que se casan por que sí con alguien _—dijo el de la tribu del agua.

Eso había dicho, pero lo cierto es que las palabras de Zuko lo habían consternado.

¿Y si le gustaba alguno de los que le proponían matrimonio? ¿Y si se casaba? ¿Y si él volvía a quedarse solo una vez más? Y si, y si, y si… Millones de posibilidades eran las que se le ocurrían a Sokka. Millones y millones. Aunque tampoco es que le preocupara demasiado, porque ella seguía siendo solo su amiga… ¿verdad?

_La vida está llena de posibilidades infinitas, Sokka. Nunca sabes lo que puede ocurrir, _recordó.

Nunca sería capaz de saber lo que iba a ocurrir, eso era cierto, pero sí que sería capaz de decidir el mismo sobre lo que ocurriría, y así fue como, decidido de una vez por todas, Sokka encaró a Toph y la besó. Sin más.

— _¡¿Te has vuelto loco? _—le gritó ella, apartándolo de la impresión.

—_Sí, creo que sí _—respondió antes de volver a besarla una vez más.

Si le preguntaran a los presentes, ellos jurarían que pudieron sentir un ligero temblor de tierra durante la ceremonia. Pero nadie preguntó.

Al igual que tampoco quisieron preguntar el por qué de que Sokka de la Tribu del Agua, estuviera besando en público a Toph Bei Fong, simplemente no se sentía adecuado.

Pero a decir verdad, la relación de Toph y Sokka nunca fue demasiado _adecuada,_ y por supuesto, no iba a serlo ahora. Mucho menos, ahora.

Cualquiera que se hallara en una relación tal y como esa, pensaría en un futuro, un matrimonio, y una familia, cosa que ellos no hacían. Toph había esperado demasiado tiempo convenciéndose a si misma de que él jamás le prestaría atención, no iba a esperar más por un estúpido matrimonio, aunque no fuera lo correcto. Sokka, simplemente, se dejaba llevar.

Día sí, día también, Sokka visitaba a Toph en la academia que esta había formado años antes, o en el cuartel de policía de Republic City. Sus estudiantes reían (sobretodo las chicas) al ver la sonrisa tan poco común que se formaba en la boca de su maestra al verlo aparecer. _Ey, ronquidos_, le decía siempre, como forma de saludo, acompañado de un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo. Nada de besos, eso era de blandengues.

Se podía decir que la vida de Sokka por fin llegaba a un punto donde se estabilizaba, pero como ya le habían comentado, _la vida está llena de posibilidades. _

Y fue años más tarde, cuando Toph comenzó a comer más de lo normal (y cada vez cosas más y más raras), que Katara empezó a sospechar. Toph comía y comía, y cuando incluso Aang se cercioró de ello, Katara cayó en la cuenta de que no podía ser una casualidad.

— _¡Tienes mucho apetito últimamente! _—Aang reía por la forma de comer compulsiva de su amiga— _Casi me recuerdas a cuando Katara se quedó… _

Mas Aang no llegó a terminar aquella frase, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo que aquello significaba realmente.

—_Toph…_—comenzó Katara, con el mismo tono tranquilo que usaría para tranquilizar a un depredador que podía estallar en cólera de un momento a otro—_Se que mi hermano y tu tenéis una relación bastante seria… aunque os esforcéis por ocultarlo. _

Katara pudo jurar que por un momento Toph podía mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—_Así que dime… ¿Habría una posibilidad de que estuvieras embarazada? _

Aang aguardaba sin saber que decir o que hacer, y dudaba entre si ir a buscar a Sokka (que había salido de la sala hacía unos minutos) o quedarse y soportar las consecuencias de aquella conversación mientras que sostenía al pequeño Tenzin entre sus brazos.

— _¿Qué? _—preguntó Toph abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos aún sin terminar de asimilar aquella información.

En ese preciso momento Sokka entró en la habitación, para observar como la maestra tierra vomitaba en una de las bolsas que habían envuelto los fideos tan característicos de la tribu del agua.

Teóricamente, Katara siempre había dicho que Aang tardaba más tiempo que ella en asimilar el nacimiento de un nuevo hijo, por eso Sokka no se llegó a imaginar nunca que fuera Toph la que tardaría en caer en la cuenta de aquella realidad. A decir verdad, Sokka perjuraba que aún y cuando su pequeña Lin cumplió los diez años, ella aún no lo había asimilado del todo.

Aun así, cuando Sokka comprendió de una vez por todas que sería padre, se encaminó decidido, una vez más, a la academia de control del metal. Decidido a hacer las cosas de forma correcta. Tal y como debería haberlo hecho desde el principio.

— _¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo esta vez?_ —le preguntó Toph dándole la espalda a sus alumnos.

—_Digamos que para siempre _—sonrió mientras le tendía un pequeño colgante y escuchaba a los niños reír detrás de ella.

Toph nunca supo como se las había ingeniado para encontrar un poco más de aquella extraña roca espacial que le regaló en su día, pero ahí estaba, un pequeño colgante en el que podía notar, gracias al relieve de él, un pequeño boomerang, acompañado de una roca.

Siete meses más tarde, y ya como una pareja _oficial_, nació Lin, dotando la vida de Sokka de un nuevo tipo de _acidez. _Lin era la viva imagen de su madre en todos los sentidos. En personalidad, en aspecto (Toph sabía que había heredado la nariz de su padre, ya que al tocarlas tenían la misma forma, pero ella nunca lo admitiría. Todo fuera por fastidiar un poquito más a Sokka), e incluso en lo referente al control de la tierra y el metal.

—_Cuando crezca dará miedo _—había dicho Sokka, años más tarde, al ver como Lin hacía llorar a Tenzin.

Katara rió y se dispuso a consolar a su hijo más pequeño.

—_Todo ha terminado como debía terminar, _—dijo Aang con un suspiro de alivio— _ahora todos somos familia. _

Pero no toda la felicidad es para siempre.

Pronto ocurrió lo que todos sabían que ocurriría tarde o temprano: Republic City se vio amenazada.

—_Yukon no conseguirá su propósito _—le diría Aang a la prensa—. _No presenta una amenaza para la ciudad. _

Pero sí que la presentaba. Era una amenaza.

Y pronto lo hizo saber.

Los atentados comenzaron, la gente herida exigía protección, los ciudadanos se quejaban. Republic City se desmoronaba, y Aang no estaba muy seguro de como reaccionar. Una parte de sí le decía que dialogando se arreglaría todo, pero otra parte sabía que hablar, en esa ocasión, no traería bien alguno.

Sokka y Toph insistían en pararlo de una vez por todas, antes de que hiciese más daño. Katara, por otra parte, pensaba que lo mejor era intentar llegar a un acuerdo, al menos intentarlo.

—_Estaré de acuerdo con la decisión que tomes _—le había dicho Zuko, provocando aún más presión en el Avatar.

Aang se encontraba contra la espada y la pared.

Los días fueron pasando, y esos días se convirtieron en semanas. Semanas en las que Aang evitó a toda costa aquel problema. Hasta que Yukon se cansó de esperar y quiso, de una vez por toda hacer saber cuan en serio iba.

— _¿Dónde está? _—gritó Sokka al vislumbrar la expresión aterrorizada de Katara—_¡¿Dónde está?_

Si Aang hubiera sabido lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, habría encarado a Yukon desde el momento en el que oyó su nombre por primera vez. Pero nadie era capaz de saber que eso ocurriría, nadie. Porque por mucho que las adivinas se lucraran de saber que ocurriría en el futuro, _la vida está llena de posibilidades. _

Y una de esas posibilidades había sido que Toph estuviera en aquel edificio en el mismísimo momento en el que voló por los aires.

—_Sigue dentro del edificio, las patrullas de rescate están buscándola _—respondió Katara, casi a punto de echarse a llorar.

Sokka observó con impotencia el edificio en llamas, sin apartar su mirada, aun y cuando Lin acercó su manita a la de él y la apretó con fuerza.

Sokka maldijo en voz baja. A Yukon. Al destino. Al univero. Y a todo.

—_Por favor, sal del edificio, Toph _—suplicó.

Lin sollozó con fuerza.

—_Por favor, no te la lleves a ella también, Yue _—susurró, fijando su mirada en el cielo. En la luna.

_Por favor._

_Por favor. _

_No mueras._

_No mueras después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, después de haber ganado una guerra. No me dejes solo. No dejes sola a Lin. _

Y tal y como si Yue se hubiera apiadado de él y le hubiese otorgando respuestas a sus suplicas, escuchó la voz familiar del Avatar desde la lejanía.

— _¡Sokka! _—gritó.

Sokka volvió su mirada casi con miedo. Miedo por ver el cuerpo inerte de Toph. Miedo por no saber que podría encontrar una vez que volviera su mirada.

Miedo por el futuro que les deparaba a él y a Lin.

— _¡Mamá! _—gritó la niña, soltando la mano de su padre, justo cuando Sokka fijó su mirada de una vez por todas en Aang.

Y en Toph.

Viva.

Sana y salva.

Porque la vida estaba llena de posibilidades. Posibilidades infinitas.

Gracias a una de estas posibilidades Sokka había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Toph.

Gracias a una de ellas, Lin, un pequeño pedacito de él y Toph, correteaba alegremente hacia su madre.

La vida estaba llena de posibilidades.

Pero que Toph muriera no era una de ellas.

* * *

_**Necesitaba escribir esto, de verdad que lo necesitaba. **_

_**Muy pronto, cuando termine los malditos exámenes, podré actualizar de una vez por todas los fics que tengo pendientes, así que no se desesperen mucho.**_

_**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**_


End file.
